


Patikim.

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Chefs, Cooking, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, slight angst
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Si Chanyeol ang head chef sa restaurant at si Baekhyun naman ang may crush sa kanyang taga-hugas ng pinggan.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188





	1. Unang Lasa

Tulak tulak ni Baekhyun ang push cart at tinignan ang nasa listahan niya. Birthday bukas ng head chef nila at gusto niya paghandaan ito, kahit maliit na bagay lang.

Ang head chef nila, si Park Chanyeol, ay isang tao na lubos na hinahangaan ni Baekhyun. Laking probinsya si Baekhyun kaya naman hindi niya pa alam ang pasikot-sikot sa Manila. Nung nag-aral na siya sa kolehiyo, sa kursong Culinary Arts, hindi siya handa sa lahat ng pagsubok na kahaharapin niya rito. Pagkatapos niya mag-aral, dahil sa sobrang tiyaga at galing sa pagluluto ni Baekhyun, agad siyang kinuha as a trainee sa isang sikat na restaurant. On the job training siya noon, kaya wala pa siyang sinasahod. Nagtatrabaho siya sa gabi bilang waiter sa isang fast food para mapakain ang sarili niya at mabayaran ang upa. Pero, pagkatapos niya maging trainee sa restaurant, agad siyang hinire ng manager, kaya lumuwag na ang mga bagay-bagay para kay Baekhyun.

Mamahaling restaurant ang pinagtatrabahuhan niya, ika nga ay 4-star restaurant dito sa Manila. Ang head chef nila, ang nasusunod sa kusina at si Baekhyun ang taga-gawa ng lahat ng inuutos nito, kasama ang iba niyang mga katrabaho. 

Komportable na si Baekhyun sa trabaho niya at sa maliit niyang apartment, nagsisimula na rin siyang mag-ipon para naman may pang gastos siya sa sarili niya at sa pamilya niya na nasa probinsya. 

Maayos na sana ang lahat pero… Hindi naman alam ni Baekhyun kung saan lumiko lahat ng mga plano niya sa buhay.

Siguro nagsimula ito, nung nakaramdam siya ng pagkagusto sa head chef nila.

\-------

Baguhan si Baekhyun sa restaurant. On the job training ang ginagawa niya at taga hugas siya ng mga pinggan. Sobrang gulo sa loob ng kusina. Labas pasok ang mga tao, ang mga waiter ay hindi magkaugaga kung anong gagawin dahil sunod sunod ang mga order at complaints. 

Mabilis na naghuhugas ng plato si Baekhyun pati na rin ng mga utensils kahit na yung mga kaldero ay mas malaki pa sa kanya. 

“Anong nangyayari rito? Ba’t kayo nagkakagulo?” Tanong ng isang maskuladong lalaki na nagsusuot ng apron. Napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya at hindi niya maiwasan ang mapatanga dahil sa kagwapuhan nito. Kadalasan kasi ng mga head chef, matatatanda na. Yung head chef nga doon sa culinary school ni Baekhyun at matandang babaeng matapobre. 

Pero itong lalaking ito, bata pa. Siguro ay wala pa itong trenta o kaya naman ay trenta na. Malaking ang katawan nito at halatang seryoso sa ginagawa niya. 

“Chef, andami pong nagcocomplain na customers. Hindi po namin alam kung bakit. Tama naman po yung order.” Sabi nung waiter at tinignan nung head chef yung papel kung saan nakalista yung inorder. 

“Pinabalik nila?”

“Opo, chef. Ito po.” Buhat nung waiter yung tray kung saan nakalagay yung plato. 

“Paanong hindi magcocomplain? Pesto pasta ang hinihingi, ba’t niyo bibigyan ng carbo.” Ani ni Chanyeol at nagtaka naman yung waiter. Oo nga, mali nga talaga yung order. “Sinong nagluto niyan?”

“A-Ako po, Chef.” Sabi ng isang baguhan rin na tagaluto.

“Hindi ba kayo nag-iisip? Regular customers yung nasa labas tapos tatanga-tanga kayo? We’ll get bad reviews for this.” Sabi nung head chef at agad na binuksan yung stove at nilagay yung stainless steel pan.

“S-Sorry po, Chef.” Ani nung tagaluto at lahat ay tumigil para panooring yung head chef na magluto.

Sobrang bilis niya kumilos sa kusina at alam niya kung saan kukunin yung mga gamit. “Spoon.” Sabi nito at agad inabot nung assistant chef and spoon. Pagkahalo ng sauce, nilagay nito yung handmade pasta sa kumukulong tubig tapos nilgayan ng wine yung sauce. Namangha lahat nung umapoy yung sauce at agad naman nawala. Common na yun sa kitchen pero ngayon lang sila nakakita ng ganon kagaling magluto, at least ngayon lang si Baekhyun nakakita. Pinatay nito yung apoy, di-nrain yung pasta at saka plinate ito. 

“Ako na ang mag-seserve, ayusin niyo yung trabaho niyo.” Ani ni Chanyeol at dinala yung niluto niya sa labas ng kitchen.

Napapikit na lang si Baekhyun… Gusto niya rin maging ganon kagaling.

\--------

Dahil sa sobrang pagka-idolo ni Baekhyun, nagpapaiwan siya sa kitchen dahil hindi nagtutugma ang schedule niya at ang schedule nung head chef. Nalaman niya na si Chef Park Chanyeol yun at isa ito sa pinakamagaling na chef sa Pinas. Sakto ang hula ni Baekhyun na 30 years old lang ito at halos lahat daw ng restaurants ay pinag-aawayan ito. 

Nagpapaiwan si Baekhyun sa kusina, at naghuhugas ng mga gamit na utensils, kahit hindi niya na trabaho yon, para lang makita ang head chef na magtrabaho.

Walang kupas ito, hindi nagkakamali at minsan nga, gusto ni Baekhyun tikman kung ano man ang niluluto nito. Ang sabi naman ng mga katrabaho niya, nagluto daw ito minsan para sa kitchen at parang  _ “out of this world”  _ daw yung sarap. Hindi rin daw sila nag eexagerate. 

Closing si Baekhyun non at dahil malapit na magsara, siya na lang ang naiwan sa kusina. Out of curiosity, kinuha ni Baekhyun ang recipe book ng restaurant at binasa ito. Sobrang daming ingredients at procedure, nakakalito para sa isang katulad niya na baguhan lang at katatapos lang mag-aral. 

“May tao pa pala rito. What are you doing here?” Tanong sa kanya ng isang lalaki noon at pagtingala niya, hindi niya maiwasan ang mamula dahil ito ang head chef nila.

“C-Chef… B-Binabasa ko lang po yung recipe…” Pag-amin ni Baekhyun.

“Baka naman ipamigay mo yung recipe sa ibang restaurant.” Sabi nung head chef at nagpanic si Baekhyun habang pinapanood ito magsuot ng apron. 

“Hindi po! Pinag-aaralan ko lang po since nag-oojt ako…” 

“Hm? Talaga ba? Anyway, since you’re here at wala namang ibang tao… May papatikim ako sayo.” Sabi nito at binuksan yung ref at nagkuha ng kung ano anong mga pagkain at ingredients.

“P-Po?”

“May ita-try akong recife. Bagong recipe to be exact. I want to see kung magugustuhan ba ‘to so I can make it for the public. Baka magsawa na ang tao sa paulit-ulit kong recipe.” Ani nito at namula si Baekhyun.

“Sure n-naman po ako na magugustuhan ng lahat yan…”

“As the restaurant owner, I can’t guarantee that unless I see someone enjoying it.” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang naghihiwa ng mabilis.

“Restaurant owner? Kayo po may-ari ng restaurant?” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun na parang nagulantang dahil ang akala niya lang ay head chef ito at hindi may-ari.

“Pamilya ko ang may-ari nito, hindi mo ba alam?” Tanong nito kay Baekhyun at binuksan yung stove.

“H-Hindi po, Chef… Akala ko po, head ka lang. Sorry po.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na sobrang nahihiya na sa kung anong sinabi niya. 

“It’s okay, I don’t expect everyone to know naman. So, OJT ka rito? Kailan ka matatapos?” Ang tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol habang nagluluto ito. Amazed na amazed nanaman si Baekhyun kasi ang galing galing talaga nitong magluto. Nakakainlove nga, kung tutuusin.

“Next month po.”

“At? Maghahanap ka na ng ibang restaurant na pagtatrabahuhan?”

“Siguro po. Kung tatanggapin po ako nung manager dito, dito na lang po ako since mababait naman yung mga katrabaho ko. Pero kung hindi, maghahanap ako ng ibang restaurant.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango lang yung head chef habang nagluluto.

Hindi nagtagal, natapos ito sa paggawa niya ng soup at nilagay ito sa isang bowl. Nilagay niya yung bowl sa harap ni Baekhyun kasama ang kutsara bago sinenyasan si Baekhyun.

“Try it. Let me know what you think.”

Mainit pa yung soup kaya dahan-dahang tinikman ni Baekhyun ito, habang namumula dahil ang tindi ng pagkakatingin sa kanya ni Chanyeol. 

Pagkatikim ni Baekhyun, napatigil siya dahil… sobrang sarap nitong soup na to at hindi siya makapaniwala na siya ang napili ni Chanyeol na tumikim ng luto niya. Ang galing magluto ni Chanyeol, pati yung mga sangkap na nasa loob ng soup, iba-iba ang texture at flavor. 

_ Pero may kulang.  _

“Ano? Parang natahimik ka? Masarap ba o pangit ang lasa?” Natatawang tanong ni Chanyeol at kumuha ulit ng isang kutsara bago tinikman yung ginawa niya.

“Okay naman diba?” Tanong niya kay Baekhyun na hindi pa rin sumasagot. 

“C-Chef, sorry po, pero sabi niyo diba let you know what I think?” Sabi ni Baekhyun na kinakabahan.

“Oo, tell me what you think. Di ako magagalit because I’m asking for opinion.” Ani ng head chef na nakakrus ang mga braso sa harap ng dibdib niya, habang naghihintay sa sasabihin ni Baekhyun. 

Tumayo si Baekhyun at pumunta sa ref, may kinuha ito at saka bumalik sa pwesto niya. Pinagmasdan ni Chanyeol habang nilalagyan niya ng kalamansi yung soup at natawa ito. 

“Kulang po sa kalamansi, Chef… Pero sobrang sarap po.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tinikman ito ulit. Natawa si Chanyeol habang kumukuha ulit ng soup, para tikman kung may pinagbago ba yung paglalagay ni Baekhyun ng kalamansi.

Napatigil rin si Chanyeol. Wow, parang tama nga si Baekhyun.

“Oo nga no… Kulang lang sa kalamansi.”

Natawa si Baekhyun, “Sabi sayo chef eh.”

“Hm, okay, maybe I’ll add lemon. Thank you sa suggestion, you can finish it.” 

“Sakto…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at kinain yung masarap na luto ni Chanyeol. “Don’t tell me closing na at hindi ka pa kumakain?” Ani ni Chanyeol at umiling si Baekhyun. 

“Di pa ko kumakain, baka malate ako pag nagdinner pa ako eh.” 

“What do you want to eat then? It’s on the house.”

\--------

Hindi naman doon natapos yung interaction nila ng head chef. Pag closing si Baekhyun, lagi talaga siyang nagpapaiwan para pag-aralan yung mga recipe book na nandon at saktong dumating si Chanyeol. Hindi rin natatapos yung pag gawa ni Chanyeol ng mga new recipe at si Baekhyun lagi ang taga tikim kung pwede ba ito. At sa bawat pagkakataon, lagi siyang may dinadagdag na talagang nagpapasarap nung meal.

Isang gabi, closing ulit si Baekhyun at dumating si Chanyeol na may dalang isang cookbook. “Baekhyun, ikaw nga.”

“Po?”

“Ikaw naman ang magluto.”

“C-Chef?”

“Ikaw ang magluto. I want to see how you cook at kung ano yung outcome. Choose a recipe from that cookbook.”

_ Hala- evaluation ba to. Pero 10 na ng gabi…  _

“Chef… Para saan?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang binubuklat yung cookbook na dala ni Chanyeol, namimili kung anong madaling lutuin.

“Lagi naman ako ang nagluluto and I see that you’re really invested in learning how to cook. If you perform well, gagawin kitang apprentice. Pag hindi, edi hindi.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at umupo ito sa stool habang pinapanood si Baekhyun na gumalaw sa loob ng kusina. 

Kinakabahan si Baekhyun, syempre. Titignan ng head chef kung magaling ba siya o palpak, ito rin yung chance niya para magluto at ipakita yung talent at pinag-aralan niya - hindi maghugas ng pinggan.

Kaya pinili ni Baekhyun ang isang steak recipe. Simple lang ito pero mahirap ang procedure kaya nagsimula agad siya. Since pinapagawa naman siya ni Chanyeol, sure naman siya na hindi nito ipapabayad sa kanya yung mga gagamitin niya kasi mahal ang isang tipak ng steak. Pinanood ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Lahat ng galaw nito ay kalkulado at halatang magaling rin sa kusina. Si-near ni Baekhyun ang steak at habang nasa oven ito, gumawa siya ng sauce sa harap ni Chanyeol. 

Pagkatapos non, gumawa rin siya ng mashed potatoes para sa side at naglagay ng gulay. Lahat ito, plinate niya at hinanda niya sa harap ni Chanyeol kasama ang isang baso ng wine. 

Tinignan ni Chanyeol ang final product.

Magaling ang plating at presentation nito, pwede na palitan ni Baekhyun yung mga nagp-plate sa kitchen. Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang knife at fork at saka tinignan yung loob ng steak. Medium rare. Magaling ulit. Tinikman niya ito ng walang sauce, at tinikman niya ng mayroon sauce. 

Tinikman rin ni Chanyeol yung mashed potatoes, gulay, pati na rin yung wine.

Yung sauce yung nagcocomplete sa buong dish, bagay sa steak, sa gulay, at sa potatoes tapos yung wine naman ang nagcocompliment sa lahat.

“Well done.”

“Po? Well done po yung steak? Chef, medium rare-”

“Sabi ko, “well done”. You did great. This is delicious. After your OJT, you can start working in the restaurant as my assistant chef. Congratulations, Baekhyun.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at nagpatuloy sa pagkain. 

Sa sobrang tuwa ni Baekhyun, nagtatalon at nagsisigaw siya. Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa reaksyon nito ngunit nagulat nung bigla siyang niyakap ni Baekhyun. Hindi ito namamalayan nung batang chef kaya dahan-dahan rin siyang niyakap ni Chanyeol.

Maya-maya pa, narealize ni Baekhyun yung posisyon nila at agad na lumayo. “S-Sorry po, chef.”

“It’s okay, I know you’re happy. Pero magsara ka na kasi anong oras na.”

“Opo.”

\----------

Dahil doon, lalong silang naging malapit sa isa’t isa. Pero si Baekhyun ang nagkamali at pinili na palalimin pa ang nararamdaman niya para kay Chanyeol. Sa bawat oras na magkasama sila, nararamdaman niyang mas nahuhulog siya para rito at lalong ginugusto ni Baekhyun na maging sila.

Lagi silang magkasama sa loob ng kusina dahil assitant na si Baekhyun ni Chanyeol at nakikita na rin ng iba na hindi na as “head chef” ang tingin ni Baekhyun para kay Chanyeol. Si Chanyeol na lang talaga ang hindi nakakakita rito.

Sa araw-araw na ginawa ng Diyos, ang maging proud lang si Chanyeol sa kanya ang inisip ni Baekhyun. He pushed himself to the limits para makagawa ng mga bagay na ikamamangha ni Chanyeol. Pero kahit anong gawin niya, parang hindi nagbabago ang pagtingin sa kanya ni Chanyeol. 

Apprentice. Junior. Assistant. Yun lang. 

Hindi na hihigit pa doon.

Kaya naisipan ni Baekhyun na umamin kay Chanyeol tungkol sa nararamdaman niya.

\---------

“Baekhyun… Boss mo ako.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol habang hindi tumitigil sa paghihiwa. Hindi man lang niya tinitignan si Baekhyun na kabadong kabado na habang umaamin sa kanya.

“A-Alam ko naman yun, chef… Pero gusto ko sana malaman niyo na… I-I’m interested in you po. I admire you, chef.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at tumigil si Chanyeol sa paggawa nung pagkain. Tinignan niya si Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun, we are in a professional context. I’m sure that whatever you’re feeling for me, it’s just a small crush. You just look up to me kasi I’m the head chef and I’m your boss. Wag mo ipilit na gusto mo ako.” Ang sabi nito at nasasaktan si Baekhyun.

_ Wag mo naman i-invalidate yung nararamdaman ko. Ako ang nakakaramdam at hindi ikaw. _

“At, aren’t you aware that relationships aren’t allowed here? Kung totoo man yan nararamdaman mo, kailangan mong isipin na we are professionals. You’re my apprentice, Baekhyun. And I appreciate you and I admire your talent. Other than that, wala na.”

Hindi nagsalita si Baekhyun at tinignan siya ni Chanyeol bago bumalik sa pagluluto. 

Paano nagawa ni Chanyeol na hindi man lang isipin kung anong dapat niyang sabihin? Ganon na ba siya ka-certain na wala siyang nararamdaman kay Baekhyun? Hindi man lang ba niya ita-try?

“S-Sorry po, chef… Sara ko na po yung labas.” 

Hindi na naghintay si Baekhyun ng sasabihin ni Chanyeol at lumabas ng kusina para isara yung entrance. 

Doon nagsimula na magulo ang mga plano ni Baekhyun para sa sarili niya.

Una, nagkaroon ng problema sa pamilya niya sa probinsya. Ang lola ni Baekhyun ay mahina na kaya kailangan laging may nagbabantay. May pamilya na ang kuya ni Baekbom at may mahigpit na trabaho ito kaya hindi ito makauwi. Ang nanay naman ni Baekhyun at nasa US, kaya walang mag-aalaga kundi siya. Pinipilit na siyang pauwiin ng nanay niya kaya ilang gabi na rin hindi makatulog at makakain si Baekhyun ng maayos.

Pangalawa, stressed si Baekhyun sa mga nangyayari kaya hindi siya makapag-focus sa trabaho. Hindi niya maintindihan yung mga tinuturo ni Chanyeol sa kanya at mali-mali ang ginagawa niya. Kaya tuloy, pinapagalitan siya nito. Ang sabi pa ni Chanyeol, dahil kasi kung ano-anong iniisip nito. 

At nasasaktan si Baekhyun dahil may personal din siyang buhay at minsan, hindi maiiwasan na hindi ito maitago. 

Kaya, naisip ni Baekhyun na dumistansya muna. Ayaw niyang isipin ni Chanyeol na nagkakaganto siya dahil sa nangyari sa kanila. At oo, parte naman yon ng dahilan dahil masakit parin kay Baekhyun na mareject ng ganon ganon lang pero hindi naman yon ang main reason. 

Pangatlo at panghuli, gusto niya na talaga bumalik. Ang dami niya ng pinagdaan dito sa Manila at kahit naman anong gawin niya, parang mahihirapan na siya makakuha ng magandang trabaho. At least, kahit na sa probinsya, pwede siya magtayo ng kainan sa bayan. Doon, kikita pa siya at hindi siya magpapagod dito sa Manila habang malayo sa pamilya.

At sa paglipas ng ilang mga araw, nakapagdesisyon na si Baekhyun.

\---------

Closing time na ulit. Si Baekhyun ang closing during Mondays, Wednesdays, at Fridays kaya naman nagtutugma ito sa schedule ni Chanyeol ng pagpapractice. 

Dumating si Chanyeol, bitbit ang ilang mga gamit at apron, at nakita si Baekhyun na nakaupo sa stool. 

“Chef, magpapractice po kayo?”

“Oo, may tuturo rin ako sayong bagong recipe. Since hindi mo nakuha last week, ituturo ko ulit-”

“Chef, wait lang po… May gusto po sana akong sabihin sa inyo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumigil naman si Chanyeol sa pagsasalita. Pinagpatuloy nito ang pagsuot ng apron at tinignan si Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun, if this is about the “like” thing, please… Just let the topic go-”

“Hindi po about dun. Magreresign na po ako, chef.”

Tumingin sa kanya si Chanyeol at nanlaki ang mata nito. “Resign? Wala ka pang dalawang buwan…”

“May nangyari po kasi, Chef. Pero gagawa po ako ng resignation letter at hindi naman po ako agad-agad aalis, siguro po mga 28…” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun habang pinaglalaruan yung apron niya. 

“Ano? Ba’t- bakit ka naman magreresign? Baekhyun, kung ito ay dahil sa sinabi ko-”

“Hindi po. Kailangan ko lang talaga umuwi sa probinsya. At baka hindi na rin po ako bumalik.” Ani ni Baekhyun at huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol bago umupo sa tapat ni Baekhyun. “Baekhyun, sayang ang experience mo. Walang gaanong restaurants na mag-hihire sayo sa probinsya. Mahihirapan ka na makabalik kung babalik ka man. Bakit naman sobrang bilis mo magdesisyon?” Ang sbai ni Chanyeol. Siya ang nanghihinayang para sa future ni Baekhyun. Maraming kukuha kay Baekhyun, unti na lang at baka maging kilala na ito, pero itatapon niya lahat ng yon.

“Alam ko naman po yon, Chef… Pero kahit mahirap, kailangan ko na talaga umuwi. Sorry po. I’m sure naman po na makakahanap ka ng bagong apprentice. Marami naman pong magaling na mga batang chef na pwede niyong i-train instead.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun. 

Hindi nagsalita si Chanyeol. 

“Well, desisyon mo yan at hindi kita mapipigilan…”

\--------

Puno na ang cart ni Baekhyun kaya binayaran niya na ang mga ito. November 27 ngayon at birthday ni Chanyeol. Marami raw itong pupuntahan kaya’t hindi ito makakapasok sa trabaho. Day-off ni Baekhyun ngayon dahil aalis na siya bukas. Pero bago sana siya umalis, gusto niya ipagluto si Chanyeol kahit kaunting handa lang. 

_ Baekhyun: Chef, dadaan ka ba sa kitchen mamayang gabi tapos ng mga pupuntahan mo? _

_ Chanyeol: Oo, bakit? _

_ Baekhyun: May bibigay sana ako sayo… Para sa birthday mo. _

_ Chanyeol: Ahhh sige… Tignan ko mamaya _

Umuwi muna si Baekhyun at nagpahinga. Pagkarating ng alas-sais ng gabi, inihanda niya na lahat ng kakailanganin niyang gamit. Kahit maliit ang kusina ni Baekhyun, kumpleto ito sa gamit dahil ito ang mga ginagamit niya sa school dati. Pati rin naman ngayon dahil nagpapractice siya magluto sa bahay.

Simple lang ang handa ni Baekhyun para kay Chanyeol. Apat na onting putahe lang. 

Ni minsan kasi, hindi pa nakita ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol magluto ng mga handang pinoy kaya naisip niya na lutuan ito dahil birthday niya naman. Bukod pa don, aalis na siya bukas kaya gusto niya mag-iwan man lang kahit isang special memory kay Chanyeol.

Nagsimula siyang magluto ng mga alas-syete. Inuna niya ibalot yung mga lumpiang ginawa niya. Tapos non, nagluto siya ng pancit kahit na nahihirapan siya mag luto ng kahit anong klaseng pasta. Basta may noodles, nahihirapan si Baekhyun. 

Tapos, binake niya na yung cake na ginawa niya kanina. Maliit lang yung cake dahil para kay Chanyeol lang. Nagprito rin si Baekhyun ng fried chicken dahil ito yung mga madalas kainin sa isang handaan. 

Hindi niya namamalayan na malapit na pala mag-alas diez kaya mabilis niyang nilagay ang lahat sa tupperware at nilagay yung cake sa box. Nagtaxi na si Baekhyun kahit na medyo mahal, para pumunta sa restaurant. Pinapasok naman siya ng kasamahan niya sa likod kung saan niya hinintay si Chanyeol.

_ Baekhyun: Chef, andito na po ako. Dala ko na yung handa mo hehe _

_ Baekhyun: Traffic ba, Chef? Or hindi pa tapos yung party mo? _

  
  


_ Baekhyun: Hala sorry, hindi na malutong yung chicken at yung lumpia… Pwede naman to ipainit diba? _

  
  
  


_ Baekhyun: Chef, tunaw na yung cake, malapit ka na ba? Pupunta ka ba rito? _

  
  
  
  


_ Baekhyun: Iniwan ko na lang po yung handa sa lamesa. May note naman yon kaya hindi gagalawin bukas. Yung cake nilagay ko na sa ref at baka matunaw na ng tuluyan.  _

  
  
  
  
  


_ Baekhyun: Happy Birthday, Chef.  _

  
  


\----------

Nagising si Chanyeol at agad na tinignan ang oras. Morning ang pasok niya kaya kailangan niya na bumangon. Kinuha niya ang cellphone niya na nasa night stand at nakita ang maraming text galing kay Baekhyun. Kagabi, nalasing si Chanyeol dahil nagpainom ang mga kaibigan niya, hindi na siya nakapunta pa sa kitchen.

Napamura si Chanyeol. Halos isang oras at kalahati naghintay si Baekhyun kagabi. Agad naman tumayo si Chanyeol at naligo, hindi mawala sa isipan niya kung anong ginawa ni Baekhyun at kung galit ba ito sa kanya. Nagbihis si Chanyeol at saka mabilis na pumunta sa restaurant.

Pagdating niya roon, nag-aayos na ang mga employees para buksan ang restaurant. 

“Chef, good morning po. Happy birthday po pala.” Bati sa kanya ng mga employees at tumango lang siya. “Morning shift si Baekhyun diba? Asan na siya?” Tanong ni Chanyeol pagkapasok niya sa kusina.

“Chef? Umalis na po si Baekhyun…”

“Ha? Hindi ba 28-”

Napatigil si Chanyeol. Twenty-eight ngayon. Wala na si Baekhyun. Nakauwi na.

“Pero chef, ito po… Nakita po namin kanina yung note niya. Sayo daw po yung mga handa doon sa ref, pati yung cake.” Sabi nung isang tagaluto at inabot kay Chanyeol ang isang papel.

_ Hi, Chef! Alis na po ako, happy birthday ulit! Sana magustuhan mo yung niluto ko although di ka masyado mahilig sa filipino food… Thank you po for taking care of me habang nagtatrabaho ako, I will value the lessons po until the end. _

_ \- Baekhyun _

Nanlumo si Chanyeol sa hindi niya malaman na dahilan at umupo sa stool habang nagkakagulo ang lahat sa pag prepare. “Asan na yung mga niluto ni Baekhyun? Painit mo nga.” Utos ni Chanyeol sa isang worker at agad itong ginawa.

Tumayo si Chanyeol at pumunta sa office. Maya-maya pa, dumating na yung inutusan niya at may dala itong tray. Nilapag ito nung binata sa table niya at umalis. Napangiti si Chanyeol kahit malungkot siya. Hindi na nakaplate ng maayos yung handa pero alam niyang maayos yung pagkakaplate ni Baekhyun rito. 

Lumpia, pancit, chicken at cake. Para siyang bata.

_ “Note: Chef, wag mo kalimutan lagyan ng kalamansi yung pancit haha” _

Isa-isang tinikman ni Chanyeol yung mga niluto ni Baekhyun at napapikit na lang siya sa panghihinayang. Masarap lahat ng niluto ni Baekhyun. Simple lang pero masarap, simple lang pero nakakabusog, simple lang pero gustong-gusto ni Chanyeol.

Talagang pinaghandaan pa siya nito kahit alam niyang aalis siya kinabukasan. Tapos… hindi na binanggit ni Baekhyun yung about sa feelings niya para kay Chanyeol. Hindi man lang nakapagpaalam si Chanyeol ng maayos, pinaghintay niya pa kagabi sa wala.

“Ba’t mo ba kailangan umalis?” Bulong ni Chanyeol.

\--------

“Chef, mali daw po yung order nung sa table 5.” Ang banggit nung waiter kay Chanyeol na lutang ang isip habang nagluluto. Tumigil si Chanyeol sa pagluluto at tinignan ang order slip. Mali nga yung nagawa niya. Sayang. Mabilis na ginawa ni Chanyeol yung tamang order at humingi ng pasensya doon sa customer na mabilis naman tinanggap yung sorry niya. 

Nagpatuloy si Chanyeol sa pagluluto buong araw at hindi na mabilang yung pagkakamali na nagawa niya. Wala kasi yung assistant niya, kaya bumabagal siya sa pagkilos at nalilito kung tama ba yung mga nailagay niya sa pagkain. Nung nandito kasi si Baekhyun, saulo niya yung recipes at alam niya na agad kung saan ito kukunin. Hinahanda niya pa ito minsan kaya mabilis na nakakagawa si Chanyeol. Pero ngayon, yung mga assistant niya, babagal bagal at kinakabahan pa. Mali-mali rin tuloy yung ginagawa ni Chanyeol.

Pansin rin nung mga tao sa loob ng kusina na maraming mali sa ginagawa ni Chanyeol. Nagsimula ito nung nagresign si Baekhyun. Lagi na lang masungit itong head chef nila at halos di na ngumingiti katulad ng dati. Madalas itong nagpapaiwan sa closing, halos every night. Dati Mondays, Wednesdays, at Fridays lang siya nagpapaiwan para magpractice pero ngayon- gabi-gabi na.

Hindi nila alam kung anong nangyayari pero walang nagtatanong dahil baka personal na issue ito at ayaw nila masisante. Mas okay na na manahimik sila.

\--------

Sinuot ni Chanyeol ang apron niya at pumasok sa loob ng kusina. Tahimik. Walang tao.

Wala yung taong laging nagbabasa ng recipe books at naglilinis ng kung ano-ano. Wala yung taga-tikim niya ng mga lulutuin niya. Wala yung nagpupuyat para lang samahan siya rito sa loob ng kusina.

May itatry si Chanyeol na recipe para sa New Year at gusto niya sana malaman kung anong palagay ni Baekhyun rito pero wala si Baekhyun kaya siya na lang.

Tahimik na naghiwa si Chanyeol ng mga ingredients na kailangan niya. Nagluto siya ng walang nagtatanong kung paano niya ginagawa yon. Walang gumugulo sa kanya at naninibago siya.

Ba’t ba kasi pinayagan niyang umalis si Baekhyun?

Simula nung umamin si Baekhyun sa kanya at ni-reject niya ito, nahalata ni Chanyeol ang pagdistansya nito sa kanya. Kahit na halos araw-gabi silang magkasama sa kusina, at kahit na lagi silang magkasama tuwing gabi para gumawa ng bagong mga recipes- nahalata ni Chanyeol na umiiwas si Baekhyun.

Hindi ito tumitingin sa mga mata niya at laging tinutuon ang pansin sa kung anong ginagawa nila. Dati rin, madaldal ito at nagtatanong about sa personal life ni Chanyeol na sinasagot naman ni Chanyeol dahil mukhang curious talaga ito. Pero nung umamin siya, laging puro about cooking na lang ang sinasabi nito.

Pagkaluto ni Chanyeol, hindi niya na ito plinate pa at tinikman na lang. Tama ba yung ginawa niya? Tama ba yung lasa? May kulang ba? Kung oo, anong kulang?

Inubos ni Chanyeol yung ginawa niya pero hindi siya nag-enjoy, pakiramdam niya wala na siyang panlasa.

Napakamot si Chanyeol ng ulo at saka tinanggal ang apron niya. Ba’t ba siya nagkakaganito?

\--------

“C-Chef? Ano po kasi… Two weeks na lang po, Valentines na… Nagtatanong po si manager kung may irerelease po tayo na new recipe for the event?” Pagtatanong ng isang kusinero kay Chanyeol na nagtatype ng email sa office niya. 

“Valentines? Malapit na bang magvalentines?”

“O-Opo.”

“Sige, kakausapin ko na lang si Ms. Kim. Nawala rin sa isip ko eh.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tumango yung kusinero at umalis sa office niya. Nawala sa isip ni Chanyeol na every occasion, kailangan maglabas ng restaurant ng new recipes para dumami ang customers. Especially dahil Valentines, maraming mga couple ang lalabas at kakain to have a romantic dinner or lunch.

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung ba’t siya nagkakaganto. Lagi na lang lumilipad ang isip niya at laging si Baekhyun ang laman nito. Nagtext siya kay Baekhyung nug 28, tapos nagtext ulit siya ng maraming beses, nangagamusta- pero wala siyang natanggap na ni isang reply. Baka galit talaga si Baekhyun sa kanya at hindi naman niya ipagkakait kay Baekhyun yung right niya magalit.

Pero… namimiss ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Hindi niya rin akalain na darating yung araw na ito. Laging pumapasok sa isipan niya yung mga panahon na magkasama silang nagluluto, nagtatawanan pag may namali sa nagawa nila- nalimutan niya na yung huling beses na tinignan siya ni Baekhyun sa mata.

Siguro nga napamahal na si Baekhyun sa kanya dahil ito lang yung taong sobrang pursigidong matuto at gumawa ng mga pagkain na hindi pa natitikman before. Siya lang yung may pasensya at kakayanan na mag keep up kay Chanyeol.

Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang cellphone niyang tumutunog sa lamesa at tinignan ang pangalan nito.

Tumatawag ang papa niya. 

“Hello, pa? Ba’t po kayo napatawag?” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang kinukuha ang isang recipe book sa drawer. Hahanap sana siya ng inspiration pero bigla naman tumawag ang tatay niya.

“Chanyeol, pwede ka ba sa 20?”

“Po? Teka tignan ko yung schedule ko.” Sabi nung chef at tinignan yung kalendaryo niya na nasa lamesa. Wala naman siyang gagawin sa twenty.

“I’m free po, pero why?”

“Birthday nung inaanak kong bata. Kaso, may check up kami ng mommy mo. Kung pwede sana, ikaw na ang pumunta sa kanila sa Isabela. Ilang taon na rin kasi akong hindi nakakapunta sa birthday non, nakakahiya sa magulang.”

Napakunot naman si Chanyeol, “Pa, I don’t want to attend a children’s party.”

“Nak, this is a favor. They would be delighted to have you around. Ang sabi pa nga nung nakaraan sa akin, lagi ka daw pinapanood nung bata sa TV. Idol ka daw at nagsisimula na matuto sa kusina dahil sayo. Sige na, puntahan mo na…”

Napahinga na lang ng malalim si Chanyeol, “Sige na nga.”

\---------

Pagtapos ng sobrang hectic week dahil sa Valentines, bumyahe ng 12 hours si Chanyeol through land para lang makapunta doon sa birthday party nung inaanak ng Papa niya. Mahirap ang daan papunta sa Isabela, liko-liko at nakakahilo kaya lalong nainis si Chanyeol.

Pagkarating niya roon, nagsisimula na ang party. Binigay niya sa bata yung regalo niya na children’s cooking set. Hindi ito laruan pero para sa mga bata ito na gusto talagang magluto. Umiyak yung bata at natuwa naman si Chanyeol dahil halatang ang saya-saya nito. 

Umupo na siya sa table at kinausap na siya nung parents at other guests. 

“Nako, Chef- pasensya na po at dumayo pa kayo rito. Gustong gusto po talaga ni Ria yung mga gawa niyo. Lagi po kayong pinapanood sa TV tapos nagpapabili ng mga gamit na hindi laruan… Pang kusina yung pinapabili niya… Buti nga andyan yung kapitbahay namin na nag-aral ng culinary arts, ang haba ng pasensya dahil laging nandoon si Ria sa bahay nila, pinapanood siyang magluto.”

“Ganon po ba? I’m happy to be here naman. I’m happy na may mga bata na gusto talagang magluto. Mostly kasi ngayon, puro engineering at doctor na ang gusto i-take ng mga bata.”

“Oo nga, ay teka, Chef- kumain ka na ba? Nako, pasensya na, dinaldal ka agad namin, hindi ka pa pala kumakain. Chae, kuhaan mo nga ng pagkain si Chef.” Utos ng mama ni Ria at maya-maya pa, dumating ang sangkaterbang pagkain na nasa plato.

Parang lelechonin si Chanyeol dito ah.

Pero dahil children’s party, pang bata ang mga handa. Spaghetti, pancit, cake, shanghai, chicken tapos may mga hotdog pa.

Walang gana si Chanyeol kumain pero he didn’t want to be rude kaya tinikman niya yung pagkain sa plato. Una niyang tinikman yung shanghai. Napakunot ang noo niya dahil sobrang pamilyar ng lasa nito. Kaparehang-kapareha nung huli niyang kain nito nung birthday niya. Binaba ni Chanyeol yung tinidor at tinikman naman yung manok… Pati yung fried chicken, parehas na parehas yung lasa nung kay…

Huli, nilagyan ni Chanyeol ng kalamnsi yung pancit at hinalo bago nilasahan.

_ Hindi siya pwedeng magkamali. Recipe to ni Baekhyun. _

“Uhm, sino yung nagluto ng handa ni Ria? Nagpa-catering ba kayo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. 

“Ha? Hindi po, Chef. Lahat po yan luto nung kapitbahay namin na galing sa Manila. Masarap po ba? Masarap magluto yun, nakakamangha kaya si Ria, laging nandon sa kanila.”

“Nasan po siya? May tatanong lang sana ako.”

Kumunot ang noo nung nanay ni Ria. “Andyan sa tapat, nagluluto pa rin dahil marami pa ang darating-”

Hindi na pinatapos ni Chanyeol yung babae magsalita at tumayo. Tumawid siya ng kalsada at hindi na hinubad ang sapatos sa pagpasok sa munting bahay. Nakita niya ang isang pamilyar na likod, maliit lang ito at nagluluto sa may kalan.

“Baekhyun.” Tawag ni Chanyeol.

Napatigil yung lalaki at dahan-dahang lumingon kay Chanyeol.

_ “Chef?” _


	2. Taste Tester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anong gagawin ni Chanyeol sa Isabela?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you po for commissioning me to do the second part @/kaixbaek1406 !~

“Inaanak niyo po pala si Ria.” Pagsisimula ni Baekhyun habang hawak hawak ang baso. Katatapos lang ng birthday ni Ria at nagliligpit na ang lahat. Chanyeol insisted na magkape muna sila para makapag-usap. Ayaw sana ni Baekhyun dahil parang wala naman silang dapat pag-usapan kundi magkamustahan lang pero ayaw ni Chanyeol.

Gusto ni Chanyeol mag-usap dahil may sasabihin daw siya.

“Hindi. Inaanak ng papa ko, kaso may kailangan silang puntahan kaya ako muna ang pumalit. Besides, sabi sa akin ng mama ni Ria, idol daw ako nung bata.” Ani ni Chanyeol at tumango naman si Baekhyun. 

“Idol ka nga po nung bata. May mga picture tayo nung crew sa kitchen tapos nakita ni Ria… Tinanong niya sa akin kung kilala daw po ba kita, tapos sabi ko siyempre, oo. Simula non, di niya na ako tinigilan about sayo… Binabasa nga po pati mga recipes nyo na sinulat sa notebook ko…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at saka uminom nung inumin niya.

“I’m glad she likes me, I guess. Pero that’s not the reason why I want to talk to you. Enough about Ria.”

Napalunok si Baekhyun, “Ano po bang pag-uusapan natin, Chef? Three months na po akong wala sa trabaho…”

“Exactly. Three months- bakit hindi ka na bumalik? I was expecting that you’d come back pero wala. If I didn’t coincidentally see you here, wala na akong maririnig about sayo. Hindi ka naman sumasagot sa mga text.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at nagkrus ang mga braso.

“Nag-iba na po ako ng number. M-May kailangan pa po ba kayo sakin, chef? Ba’t naman po kailangan pa nating-”

“Mag-usap? Kailangan natin mag-usap, Baekhyun. Pero hindi dito, hindi ngayon… Kailangan ko pa bumalik ng Manila mamaya.”

“Edi saka na lang po tayo mag-usap… May gagawin pa ako-”

“Iniiwasan mo ba ako? Galit ka ba sakin, Baekhyun?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at napalunok si Baekhyun. “Galit? Hindi po ako galit, chef… Pero wala naman po tayong pag-uusapan. Nagkamustahan na tayo, hindi ba’t ganon lang ang kailangan? Professional?” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumayo. Pinanood siya ni Chanyeol maglakad palayo. 

_ Hindi pwedeng hindi sila mag-usap. _

\---------

Bumalik si Chanyeol ng Maynila. Nagmamadali ito. As much as possible, gusto niya sanang mag-eroplano na pero wala siyang dalang passport at wala siyang pag-iiwanan ng sasakyan niya. Kaya kahit na pagod pa sa biyahe, nag drive ulit si Chanyeol ng 12 hours pabalik. 

Pagdating niya sa bahay niya, halos maihampas niya na yung ulo niya sa lapag dahil sa sobrang pagod. Pagkahiga ni Chanyeol sa sofa, yun na yun- nakatulog na siya ng sobrang haba.

Pag-gising ni Chanyeol, umaga na at ang taas na ng araw. Ang daming tawag sa kanya ng tatay niya kaya agad niya itong tinawagan pabalik.

“Pa? Ba’t yon?”

“Anak, thank you for going to the party.” Ang sabi ng tatay niya. “Your mom and I are healthy, thankfully. Ikaw? Nasa Isabela ka pa rin ba?”

“Andito na ko sa Manila, Pa. Pero may ihihingi naman po ako ng favor sa inyo.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol habang nag-iinat. 

“Talagang lahat ng pinapagawa namin sayo ng mommy mo, may kapalit noh?” Sabi ng tatay niya at natawa si Chanyeol. “Pa, can you find a replacement for me in the restaurant? It would only be for a few months.”

“Ha? Anong pumasok sa isip mo, anak? Baka malugi tayo pag umalis ka, alam mo namang ikaw lang ang habol ng mga regular customers sa restaurant.” Ang sabi ni Papa Park na nagtataka kung bakit naman aalis ang anak niya.

“Don’t worry, pa… I’ll be back naman. Tsaka recipes ko naman yung nandon at I’m sure the senior chefs could handle it. When I went to Isabela, I found something… And I want to stay there for a while. Inspiration, it’s what I’d like to call it.” Chanyeol says at tumayo sa sofa. Nananakit-nakit pa ang likod niya dahil mali yung higa niya sa couch pero nag-iisip na agad siyang pumunta ng Isabela.

“Anak, are you sure? How long will you be gone?”

“I don’t know yet. I want to make recipes that are inspired in Isabela. I found someone who’ll help me around.”

“Hay, bahala ka. Buti na lang at may Villa jan, at hindi ka na makikitira kung kani-kaninong bahay. Ikaw na ang bahala, kilala mo naman yung housekeeper don.” Sabi ni Papa Park.

“Okay, thank you Pa. I’ll start packing my things.”

\--------

Hindi na nagpakapagod si Chanyeol mag-drive. Ipapadala na lang niya ang kotse niya which will take about three days bago makarating. Nag-eroplano na siya at magpapasundo na lang siya dun sa kasama niya sa villa nila. Nakarating si Chanyeol doon ng mga ala-una ng hapon at pinaayos niya na agad lahat ng gamit niya.

Hindi niya muna pupuntiryahin si Baekhyun. Saka na pag dumating na yung sasakyan niya. Magpapahinga na rin muna siya dahil sobrang pagod na siya sa pabalik balik mula Isabela papuntang Manila.

Magugulat na lang si Baekhyun sa gagawin ni Chanyeol.

\--------

Matapos ang ilang araw na pag-settle ni Chanyeol sa Isabela, marami na siyang nagawa. Nakakuha na siya ng permit from the city hall to venture sa mga places in the town. Hindi naman nagloloko si Chanyeol nung sinabi niyang gusto niyang gumawa ng Isabela-inspired dishes na pwede niyang gamitin sa restaurant, hindi niya lang nasabi sa tatay niya na isa lang yon sa mga dahilan.

He wants Baekhyun to see him again. For what reason? Hindi rin sure ni Chanyeol. Basta gusto niyang makita siya ni Baekhyun at gusto niya rin mapalapit pa rito. 

Ayaw ni Chanyeol mangyari ulit yung tatlong buwan na wala si Baekhyun. Pakiramdam niya nung mga panahon na yon, wala ng spice sa buhay niya. Parang nawalan na siya ng will to cook dahil wala naman ng nakaka-appreciate sa mga luto niya.

Oo, nandyan yung mga regular customers na halos araw-araw mag-dine in sa restaurant nila, kahit na pricey ang food. Oo, nandyan yung mga juniors ni Chanyeol na sobrang supportive at halatang gustong maging katulad niya. Oo, nandyan rin yung parents at family ni Chanyeol na proud sa lahat ng mga ginagawa niya…

Pero hindi yun yung hinahanap niya.

Gusto niya Chanyeol yung tao na naghihintay sa kanya halos gabi-gabi para lang makita siya na magluto. Gusto ni Chanyeol yung taong gumagawa ng paraan para si Chanyeol naman ang maging proud sa kanya. Gusto ni Chanyeol yung taong masayang kinakain lahat ng ginagawa ni Chanyeol.

Lahat ng nakapaligid kay Chanyeol, yun ang iniisip at ginagawa pero hindi sila ang gusto ni Chanyeol.

Gusto niya si Baekhyun. Gusto niya si Baekhyun yung gagawa ng mga yon. 

Mahihirapan si Chanyeol para makuha ulit si Baekhyun pero he’s ready to risk his all.

Makukuha niya si Baekhyun.

\---------

“Baekhyun, may sulat ka galing city hall.” Ang sabi ng pinsan ni Baekhyun at inabot sa kagigising lang na si Baekhyun ang envelope. 

May seal ito galing city hall at nagtaka naman si Baekhyun. Ano kaya ito?

Binuksan ni Baekhyun yung envelope at kinuha ang laman sa loob.

_ Request for Tourist Assistance _

Ha? Tourist assistance? Gagawin siyang tour guide? Ano ba to-

_ Mr. Park Chanyeol, a chef who is here in Isabela, would like to request your assistance in introducing Isabela’s- _

Ha?

Park Chanyeol? Si Chef?

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Baekhyun dahil talagang walang balak si Chanyeol na tigilan siya.

Hindi naman sa galit si Baekhyun. He’s just upset dahil kung kailan nag-iistart na siyang mag-move on kay Chanyeol, saka ito babalik tapos kukunin ulit siya bilang, well, “tour guide” of some sort. Hindi rin alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit dito pa naisip ni Chanyeol na humanap ng inspiration sa mga new recipes niya. At talagang dinaanan pa sa city hall. Ang city hall naman, pumayag siyempre for promotional purposes. Celebrity chef si Chanyeol, for sure, gusto lang nila mabanggit sa mga shows nito sa TV.

Pupunta na sana si Baekhyun sa city hall para i-decline yung request for assistance pero paglabas niya ng bahay niya, may nakita na siyang pamilyar na kotse.

“Chef, ano ba to-”

“Hi, di ka naman galit niyan no? Ang aga-aga, nakakunot ka.”

“Ano ba to, para saan ba to? Hindi mo ba kaya maglibot at kumain sa mga restaurants mag-isa? Kakaunti lang ang restaurant dito, puro Jollibee pa. Chef, maghanap ka na lang ng tour guide, bakit ako pa?”

Nagkrus ang mga braso ni Chanyeol sa harap niya at sumandal sa sasakyan. “Bakit? Bawal ba? Hindi ba tayo magkaibigan at hindi mo ba ako gawan ng favor?” 

Napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun, “May ginagawa ako, Chef. Hindi pwede na ilibot kita sa Isabela ng ganon-ganon lang.” 

“Edi sasama ako sayo. Maybe I could pick up a few things on the way.”

Tinignan siya ni Baekhyun at napakamot sa noo, “Hindi pa ako tapos magkape.”

“I’ll treat you to some coffee.”

“Walang coffee coffee dito, lambanog meron.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at binuksan ni Chanyeol and pintuan ng sasakyan niya. 

“Jay, alis na ko!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun sa pinsan. “Sige kuya, ingat!” 

Pumasok si Baekhyun sa sasakyan at sinara ni Chanyeol ang pinto.

\-------

“Baekhyun, what…”

“Chef, sabi mo sasama ka?”

“Sa karinderya? Hindi pa ako pumupunta ng karinderya…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tinignan siya ni Baekhyun. “Maraming karinderya dito kesa sa restaurants. Kung gusto mo talaga ng Isabela dishes, dito yon. At ako ang nagluluto rito since hindi na kaya ni Lola. Teka… Chef ka diba?”

“Oo, hindi ba halata?” 

“Halata naman, chef. At tutal chef ka naman, tumulong ka na lang rin sa kusina.”

“Ha? Ayoko nga- taste tester lang ako rito. Pakainin mo ko ng mga luto niyo-”

“Bahala ka jan, chef. Marami ng customer.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at naglakad papunta sa loob ng kusina. Sinundan naman siya ni Chanyeol kasi walang ibang pupuntahan ito at pumasok rin sa kusina. Malaki yung karinderya, pati yung kusina sa likod, parang canteen nga ito kung tutuusin. 

“Baekhyun, luto ka pa pinakbet.” Ani nung nasa harap at tinignan siya ni Chanyeol.

“Pinakbet daw. Chef, ganito magluto ng pinakbet.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at kinuha sa isang plastic ang mga gulay na halatang fresh pa.

Pinanood ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na maghiwa ng iba’t ibang gulay. “Let me try nga.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at saka inagaw kay Baekhyun yung kutsilyo. “Ganito ba?” Tumango lang si Baekhyun.

Ang galing talaga sa kusina ni Chanyeol, mabilis kumilos at halatang expert na. Sa mabilis na panahon lamang, nahiwa na lahat ng kailangan na ingredients at nagsimula na si Baekhyun magluto. 

Pinanood siya ni Chanyeol at hindi naalis kay Chanyeol yung pakiramdam na namiss niya si Baekhyun. Araw-araw, dati, nakikita niya si Baekhyun na nagluluto. Araw-araw niya nakikita na naghihiwa at naghuhugas, tapos ngayon na lang ulit niya ito napagmasdan. 

Si Baekhyun naman, nandoon pa rin yung kilig na nararamdaman. Si Chanyeol na ata ang naging inspirasyon niya simula nung pumasok siya doon sa restaurant, kaya naman hindi niya lubos maisip na nandito si Chanyeol at tumutulong sa kanya.

“Gisa muna tapos lagay mo na yung gulay, tapos bagoong, tubig, tapos onting timpla. Pag lumambot na gulay, yun na yun, chef.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tinakpan ang kaldero para mabilis na lumambot ang gulay.

“Masarap ba yan?”

“Hindi ka ba talaga nakatikim nito, chef?”

Umiling si Chanyeol. “Sa America ako lumaki, hindi ko alam kumain ng Filipino food.”

‘Tikman mo mamaya, pag luto na.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango si Chanyeol. “Baekhyun, pancit pa.” 

Nginitian siya ni Baekhyun at kinuha ang mga ingredients sa ref. Parang tumigil ang puso ni Chanyeol ng saglit dahil doon. “Chop chop.”

\--------

“Chef, ito yung pancit batil patong. Ito naman yung, pancit cabagan, pinakbet, tapos ito sisig. Kain ka ng marami, ha?” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nilapag sa harap ni Chanyeol ang iba’t ibang pagkain. Pinanood niya si Baekhyun bumalik sa kusina para magluto pa. 

Inisa isa naman ni Chanyeol yung mga pagkain na nilagay ni Baekhyun sa harap niya. 

At hindi niya talaga maintindihan kung anong meron sa mga luto ni Baekhyun. Lahat masarap, lahat kakaiba. Siguro kahit na sino ang magluto ng same dish na ginawa ni Baekhyun, pipiliin niya pa rin yung kay Baekhyun kahit na bulag siya.

Hindi sanay sa probinsya si Chanyeol, kaya’t hindi rin siya sanay na biglang may babati sa kanya tapos yung mga taong bigla na lang papasok sa bahay ng kung kanino man at magtatanong.

“Oy, Baekhyun! Bisita mo!” Sigaw ng isang kumakain at tumingin si Chanyeol sa likod at nakita ang isang lalaking may bitbit na bouquet.

Maya-maya, lumabas si Baekhyun ng kusina at tinignan kung sino yung nasa labas. “Wonhyeon? Ano gawa mo dito?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at pinunasan yung mga kamay niya sa apron.

“Napadaan lang. Bigay ko sana to bago ako umuwi sa amin. Pauwi ka na ba? Gusto mo hatid na kita?” Tanong nitong Wonhyeon na ito at inabot kay Baekhyun yung bouquet ng halo-halong klase ng bulaklak.

“Hala, nag-abala ka pa… Salamat. Pero kakapasok ko lang. Mamaya pa akong gabi uuwi.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. “Ah ganon ba, sige pala. Una na ko, ingat ka ha.” Sabi ni Wonhyeon at kinawayan siya ni Baekhyun ng may ngiti.

“Sige, ingat ka rin.”

Pagkaalis ni Wonhyeon, pumasok ulit si Baekhyun sa kusina. Tinignan ni Chanyeol ang mga customer sa ibang table.

“Boss, kaano ano ni Baekhyun yon?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tinignan siya nung lalaking medyo matanda sa kanya. “Ewan rin namin. Pero alam namin manliligaw ni Baekhyun yan. Simula nung umuwi si Baekhyun galing Manila, di na siya tinantanan. Bakit? May gusto ka ba kay Baekhyun?” Tanong nito pabalik.

Wow, talagang lahat alam ng tao rito.

“Meron po eh. Paano kaya yon?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Nako, kung ako sayo, gumalaw galaw ka na. Mahilig yan si Baekhyun magluto kaya kumuha ka ng idea tapos gamitin mo. Wag kang tatamad tamad, mukhang malapit na bumingo yung Wonhyeon na yon. Dami pa naman boypren girlpren yun.” Sabi nung lalaki at saka kumain.

“Ah ganon ba, sige… Salamat po.”

Hindi pwedeng maunahan si Chanyeol.

\---------

“Chef, ba’t andito ka pa?” Tanong ni Baekhyun pagkalabas ng kusina. 

“Alangan lumayo ako sa tour guide ko?” 

“Chef, gabi na- wala ka bang uuwian? Don’t tell wala.”

“Meron. Actually, kaya nga kita hinintay. At galing na ako sa bahay, don’t worry.” Ani ni Chanyeol at binuksan ang pintuan ng sasakyan.

“Bakit mo ko hinintay?”

“I made dinner. Siyempre, Isabela inspired dinner. I want you to try them.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. 

“Hm, sige… Free food.” Papasok na sana si Baekhyun kaso napansin niya yung mas malaking bouquet ng bulaklak at chocolates sa upuan. “Chef, maupuan ko to.”

“Uhm, they’re for you. Nadaanan ko kanina and I thought, why not give you a gratitude gift?” Sabi ni Chanyeol at kinuha yung regalo, at saka inabot kay Baekhyun.

“C-Chef? Teka… B-Ba’t nag-abala ka pa?” Ani ni Baekhyun habang dala-dala yung mga bulaklak na bigay ni Chanyeol sa kanya. 

“Basta. Don’t ask so many questions at umalis na tayo. Mamaya lumamig ba yung niluto ko.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at pinapasok na si Baekhyun sa loob ng sasakyan. Bago pa magprotesta si Baekhyun, sinara na ni Chanyeol yung pintuan at tumingin dun sa lalaking pinagtanungan niya kanina na ngayon ay umiinom na sa gilid kasama ng kaibigan nito.

“Salamat, boss.”

“Welcome, ser- bilis natin umaksyon ah.” Natawa lang si Chanyeol at pumasok na sa loob ng sasakyan. 

Hindi naman naintindihan ni Baekhyun yung pinag-uusapan ni Chanyeol at ni Mang Cardo pero hindi niya na inalam. Pagkapasok ni Chanyeol ng sasakyan, agad itong nagdrive papunta sa villa.

“Chef, may bahay ka ba dito? Or nag-hohotel ka? Hindi ba mahal pag sa hotel?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at umiling si Chanyeol habang nagdadrive.

“May villa kami dito. Kaya nga nagkaroon si Papa ng inaanak dito kasi nandito sila for around two years bago sila lumipat sa Manila. Hindi ako dito nagreside kasi nga nasa America ako, culinary school and all that stuff.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Ah… Buti naman may Villa kayo dito. Overpricing mga hotels lalo na pag tourist.” 

“I came prepared. By the way, sana kumakain ka ng seafood.”

“Opo, kahit ano kinakain ko basta di gumagalaw.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango si Chanyeol. Tahimik silang nagdrive papunta sa villa ni Chanyeol at on the way, naguguluhan pa rin si Baekhyun sa mga nangyayari. Bakit sobrang nag-iba ang pikikitungo sa kanya ni Chanyeol? Dati kasi, talagang boss lang ang turingan nila. Si Baekhyun lang din naman yung assistant ni Chanyeol kaya hanggang doon lang yung relasyon nila pero… Ba’t may paganito na si Chanyeol ngayon?

Pumunta ng Isabela para sa “inspirasyon”? Mag-iistay rito para sa “new perspectives, outlooks, and recipes”? Pero kukunin si Baekhyun as his “assistant” at bibigyan ng mga bulaklak at chocolates, may kasama pang dinner?

Is this all coincidental o plinano ni Chanyeol?

Pagdating nila sa villa, namangha naman si Baekhyun kasi sila Chanyeol pala ang may-ari nitong malaking bahay na ito. Laging tahimik sa lugar na ito kaya naman bihira sila pumunta rito. Sabi kasi dati, pagmamay-ari daw ng congressman kaya nilalayuan nila - si Chef lang naman pala.

Pumasok sila sa loob at dumiretso sa magandang kusina. Umupo si Baekhyun sa may stool at pinanood si Chanyeol na maglabas ng mga pagkain. Parang nung dati lang, bago umalis si Baekhyun- lagi siyang nakaupo sa stool habang pinapanood si Chanyeol magluto at naghihintay lang para tikman yung ginawa nito.

“W-Wow…” Napamangha si Baekhyun dahil sa seafood feast na ginawa ni Chanyeol at lahat ito ay ginawa niya lang sa loob ng ilang oras. Chef nga.

“I’m glad your eyes are enjoying it. Kain na.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at nagulat naman si Baekhyun dahil nilalagyan siya nung chef ng pagkain sa plato. “A-Ako na po, chef.”

“Ako na, we have to make sure na marami kang kainin. Kanina ka pa nagluluto so you’re probably tired. You need to eat well.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tinambakan ng pagkain yung plato ni Baekhyun. “And, pag hindi mo yan inubos, I’ll think na hindi mo gusto yung luto ko.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at ngumiti pa ito. 

“C-Chef, tama na- ang dami na talaga, hindi ko na yan mauubos.” Tumigil naman si Chanyeol at nilapag yung serving plate at saka kumuha ng kanya. Ang daya lang kasi ang unti ng nilagay ni Chanyeol sa plato niya pero sobrang crowded na nung kay Baekhyun.

Nagsimula silang kumain ka pinipigilan lang talaga ni Baekhyun mag salita ng dahil baka anong masabi niya sa sobrang sarap ng pagkain na niluto ni Chanyeol. 

“Uhm… You’re probably wondering kung anong true reason ko for inviting you for dinner…” 

Napatingala si Baekhyun at tumango. “Yes po, Chef…”

“I want to know something.” Ani ni Chanyeol.

Hinintay ni Baekhyun ang susunod na sasabihin ni Chanyeol, “Galit ka ba sa akin?”

Hindi muna nagsalita si Baekhyun pero umiling ang ulo niya, “Hindi po. Wala naman po ako dapat ikagalit.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Ba’t hindi ka na bumalik? I tried reaching you, sa social medias, sa text, pati yung parents mo I contacted… Hindi ka nagrerespond. So after many thoughts, I realized na baka galit ka sa akin for what happened.”

“Ano pong “what happened”, what do you mean by that, chef?” ang tanong ni Baekhyun. 

“When I made you wait for nothing, nung birthday ko.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at humindi agad si Baekhyun. 

“Chef, hindi po ako galit about dun. Naintindihan ko naman na hindi gaanong kaimportante yung ginawa ko and you had other events to go to… It was actually selfish of me na papuntahin ka pa sa kitchen kahit na birthday mo. Hindi po ako galit don.”

Nag-frown si Chanyeol, “Then bakit ka umiwas?”

“Hindi po ako umi-”

“Baekhyun, please, alam ko naman na umiiwas ka. When I contacted your parents, ang sabi nila ay pwede ka na bumalik ng Manila dahil andun na yung pinsan mo para magbantay. I know that you’re avoiding me.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol. “Kaya please, let me know what I did that made you avoid me.”

Uminom si Baekhyun ng tubig. “Hindi po ako galit, Chef. I’m just upset. I wanted the chance to prove myself to you pero you only saw me as your… apprentice. You never gave me that chance at ang bilis mong i-drop yung opportunity ko…”

Oh.

“Pero chef, hindi mo naman po kailangan gawin lahat to. Yung pumunta rito sa Isabela, magstay rito, tapos i-request ako… Kung ayaw mo naman ako chef, wala naman po tayong magagawa ron. Hindi mo na kailangan idahilan yung paghahanap mo ng “new perspectives” para lang dito.”

Si Chanyeol naman ang natahimik ngayon. 

“Baekhyun, it’s not that I didn’t want to give you a chance. I wanted to give you a chance pero I didn’t want to cause a strain in our work. Hindi naman sa ayaw kita eh, ayaw ko lang na madistract tayo sa work. I want you to get better at cooking, I want you to strive harder para mas maraming choices for you in the future.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol. 

“Pero Chef- no, Chanyeol… You are actually why I keep striving to do better. All of those times in the kitchen, lahat yun ginagawa kong motivation para maging mas magaling. You didn’t want me to ruin my chances at getting better pero nasaan ba ako ngayon? Nasa Isabela. Nagluluto sa karinderya. Kasi nawala yung motivation ko para bumalik sa Manila at makipagsapalaran. You didn’t want me and what will I do if the person I look up to, turned me down?”

“Sorry…”

Maliit ang ngiti ni Baekhyun, “Okay lang, Chanyeol… Pero sana, wag mo pilitin yung sarili-”

“I’m not forcing myself. 3 months is enough time for me to realize na kailangan kita. Not only in the kitchen but in… my personal life as well. I- couldn’t make anything for the last three months, hindi ko alam kung bakit. You could ask the staff in the kitchen, i-reused the idea for new year and valentines, wala- it’s… I lost my will.” ani ni Chanyeol at tinignan siya ni Baekhyun. 

“Hindi sa sinasabi ko na kailangan kita for that reason only. Baekhyun, I want to be with you and I kept thinking of everything that we could have done together. I know I’m being selfish, pero this time, pwedeng bigyan mo ako ng chance? I know I turned you down the first time but I’m here, asking for an opportunity… I could give it a try with you. We could do things together…” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at kinuha ang kamay ni Baekhyun. 

Hinawakan niya ito ng mahigpit at tinignan si Baekhyun, “I want to take this more than a work relationship, if you’d let me.”

Natameme si Baekhyun. Anong sasabihin niya? Ano bang dapat niyang gawin? Oo ba agad? Paghintayin niya ba si Chanyeol?

“I’m not asking you to answer me right away, I just want you to know na I’m ready to reciprocate your feelings whenever you’re ready.”

Lumunok si Baekhyun, “Pancit cabagan ba to, chef?”

“O-Oo…”

“May kalamansi ka ba?”

\--------

“Chef, how was your trip? Just in time para sa anniversary ng restaurant.” Bati nung isang chef kay Chanyeol na tumango. Nilagay ni Chanyeol ang apron niya pati yung hair net niya. 

“Yes, maayos naman yung trip ko. Marami na rin akong ideas for the next recipes.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at saka kinuha yung chopping board at knife. “That’s good then. Nako, Chef- sobrang daming naghahanap sayo. Some customers, nagcocomplain talaga para lang makita kung ikaw yung Chef, kahit na tama naman yung orders nila. Kala nga namin malulugi tayo pero everyday, pumupunta sila to get a glimpse of you. Pwede ka na mag-artista.” Sabi nung chef at ngumiti lang si Chanyeol at nagsimulang mag luto.

Nagtaka naman yung mga tao sa kusina dahil wala ba sa mood si Chanyeol? Usually, madaldal rin to sa kusina pero bago pa yung trip niya, wala na ito lagi sa mood. Ang akala nila na tapos ng trip ni Chanyeol ay babalik na sa okay ang lahat pero hindi nangyari ito.

Siguro nabigo?

Baka.

Hindi kasi siya sinagot ni Baekhyun. Ang sabi ni Baekhyun, kailangan niya ng panahon para isipin kung anong gagawin niya. Hindi pwede na sagutin niya agad si Chanyeol dahil kailangan niya asikasuhin pa lahat ng mga iiwan niya kung sakaling babalik siya ng Manila. Hindi naman sa iniisip ni Chanyeol na nabigo siya, pero kulang pa kasi yung space at time na apart sila ni Baekhyun. Kailangan pa ni Baekhyun ng mas mahabang panahon at kailangan na ni Chanyeol bumalik dito sa Manila dahil siya naman talaga ang habol ng mga customers dito. 

At saka, pinapauwi na rin talaga siya ng Papa niya, hindi na niya kinaya pa na i-extend yung trip niya sa Isabela. Takot rin si Chanyeol dahil baka sagutin na ni Baekhyun yung Wonhyeon instead of him. Pag ginawa naman ni Baekhyun yon, wala namang magagawa si Chanyeol kundi ang tanggapin ang desisyon ni Baekhyun. 

Pero sa lahat ng labo na meron sa pagitan nila, isa lang ang malinaw. Aasa at maghihintay si Chanyeol sa panahon na bumalik dito si Baekhyun. 

It doesn’t matter how long. Chanyeol will use Baekhyun as his motivation and inspiration to create more. Lahat ng gagawin niya ngayon, para kay Baekhyun. If Baekhyun treated him as someone who kept him going, then Chanyeol will do the same.

\--------

June na. Sobrang daming request kay Chanyeol. Maraming ikakasal, hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung bakit boom yung month ng June para sa mga kasal. Maraming nagrerequest sa kanya para siya ang maging head chef sa catering at hindi biro yung mga price na nilalapag ni Chanyeol.

Busy siyang tao at kung gusto nilang i-book si Chanyeol then they should be ready to pay for it. At nagulat si Chanyeol dahil ready itong mga ikakasal na ito, para magbayad ng malaking price para lang sa kanya. Mas mahal pa yung fee niya kesa sa simbahan at venue, hindi niya lang magets kung bakit ayaw nila ng practical pero hindi naman siya nagrereklamo.

In return, kailangan niya gumawa ng mga recipes. Hindi naman kailangan ng bagong recipe, kailangan niya lang imodify yung luma to fit the taste of the guests na pupunta dun sa kasal. Besides, masyado ng common ang mga pagkain na nakalagay sa list ng mga caterers, kailangan na ng something new. 

Mag-isa si Chanyeol sa kusina. Gabi na at halos madaling araw na pero gising pa rin siya. This is the only time he could get for himself para magproduce ng new recipes. Lagi siyang busy sa restaurant at lagi rin siyang busy pag-day off niya dahil ang dami niyang agenda. 

Pagod at puyat. Chef siya pero halos hindi na siya kumain. He wants to take a break pero pag nagbebreak siya, lagi niyang iniisip si Baekhyun. Dalawang buwan na simula nung umalis siya ng Isabela. Tinetext naman siya ni Baekhyun, puro kamusta ganon- never nag salita about sa pagpunta pabalik ng Manila. Gusto tanungin ni Chanyeol kung may balak pa ba siya pero ayaw naman niya na ma-pressure si Baekhyun. 

Gustong gusto na ni Chanyeol makasama na si Baekhyun, kahit siya na ang magbayad sa lahat ng kailangan bayaran ni Baekhyun. Apartment, bills- lahat, basta andito si Baekhyun sa kanya… Kaso hindi pwede. 

Ayaw ni Baekhyun. Ata.

Kinuha na ni Chanyeol yung double boiler at nagmelt ng chocolate. Para ito sa gagawin niyang dessert para sa kasal. Sana magustuhan nung mga tao. Hindi niya pa alam kung masarap ang kalalabasan pero gusto niya itry yung chocolate sphere tapos may cake sa loob pag binuhusan ng hot chocolate. 

Kinuha ni Chanyeol yung baking sheet niya galing sa oven at hiniwa hiwa ng maliliit na piraso yung rectangle moist cake na ginawa niya. Nilagay niya ito sa plato at nilagyan nung chocolate spear sa taas. Plinate pa ito ni Chanyeol at saka gumawa ng ganache para ibuhos dito. Pag-init nung chocolate sa double boiler, nilagay ito ni Chanyeol sa isang pouring cup.

Dahan-dahan, binuhos ni Chanyeol yung mainit na chocolate sa taas nung dessert. Natunaw yung bilog at mukhang appetizing naman yung dessert. Tinignan ito ni Chanyeol at napa-isip… Magugustuhan kaya ito ni Baekhyun? Kung andito man si Baekhyun… Magugustuhan niya kaya yung mga ginagawa ni Chanyeol?

“Ganyan na ba ka-serious ang Chef ko at hindi na ko napansin?”

Napatingala si Chanyeol sa pamilyar na boses at nakita ang matagal niya ng hinihintay. 

“Baek…”

“Para saan yan? Pwede patikim?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at nagulat nung tumakbo si Chanyeol papunta sa kanya. Niyakap siya ng sobrang higpit ni Chanyeol at natawa naman si Baekhyun sa reaksyon. Kinikilig siya na hindi mawari kaya’t niyakap niya na lang din ng mahigpit si Chanyeol na halos buhatin na siya.

“Ch-”

Hindi na natuloy ni Baekhyun yung sasabihin niya dahil hinalikan na siya ni Chanyeol. Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun at napahawak sa balikat ni Chanyeol. Kahit na lumalayo si Baekhyun, pilit siyang hatakin pabalik ni Chanyeol hanggang sa parehas na silang mawalan ng hininga.

“C-Chanyeol… A-Ano ba, k-kararating ko lang…” Ani ni Baekhyun na sobrang namumula.

“Sabi mo… patikim?”

“N-Nung dessert! Hindi ikaw!” Sabi nito at natawa si Chanyeol habang hawak-hawak ang kamay ni Baekhyun. Hinatak niya si Baekhyun papunta sa lamesa at kinuha yung tinidor. Inabot niya ito kay Baekhyun at tinikman ito nung original niyang “tagatikim”.

“Masarap, as always… Lahat naman ng ginagawa mo eh.”

“W-Wait, teka, ibig ba sabihin- dito ka na? S-Since pumunta ka rito? Baek…” Pagtatanong ni Chanyeol na parang maiiyak na yung mga mata sa sobrang asa na dito na si Baekhyun.

Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang pisngi ni Chanyeol at tumango. “Naayos ko na lahat ng gagawin ko. Dun na yung pinsan ko kay Lola… Tapos nakahanap na rin ako ng apartment malapit rito. Ready na ulit ako magtrabaho dito sa restaurant. Kilala pa nga ako ni Kuya guard kasi pinapasok niya ako ng ganon-ganon lang.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at hinalikan siya ni Chanyeol sa noo.

“I’m glad you chose me. Kala ko hindi ka na ulit magpapakita, I wait everyday… anticipating your arrival and now you’re finally here.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Sabi ko naman maghintay ka lang eh… Ikaw naman ang pipiliin ako... Isa lang naman ang chef ng buhay ko…”

Namula si Chanyeol pero tinago niya ito sa isang ngiti, 

“Well then, now that you’re here… shall we get started on our main dish, Mr. Apprentice?”

**Author's Note:**

> 😙😙


End file.
